


The Last Of Us - Lashton

by Lashtonalltheway



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, Lashton - Freeform, Love Story, M/M, The Last of Us - Freeform, Zombie, cry, lashton fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashtonalltheway/pseuds/Lashtonalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the game The last of us you can go see the teaser of the game :D<br/>this is gonna be a lashton story so boyxboy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

"The number of confirmed deaths has passed two hundred . The Government has called a state of emergency..."

"There were hundreds and hundreds of bodies lining the streets "

"Panic spread worldwide after a leaked report from World Orginization showed the latest vaccination test have failed "

" ... With the bureaucrats out of power we can finally take necessary steps to ..."

"Los Angeles is now the latest city to be placed under material law "

"All residents are required to report to their designated quarantine- "

"Riots have continued for a third consecutive day and winter rations are at all time low "

"A group calling themselves the FireFlies have claimed responsibility for both attacks "

"Their public charter calls for the return to all branches of government- " 

"Demonstrations broke out following the execution of six alleged FireFlies "

"You can still rise with us . Remember , when you're lost in the darkness .... Look for light . Believe in the FireFlies "


	2. Ashton and Luke (characters)

Ashton grew up in Australia with his family . When he turned 18 he moved to Texas with his best friend Calum for college . There his meet Caspar the love of his life . Ashton and Caspar Lived by themselves in an apartment in Austin , where they attended college and Ashton had a part time job in KFC .

During the Aftermath of the epidemic that struck the country , he has resorted to working in black-market dealings with smuggling items or people of interest through quarantine zones or other designated areas . Because of this , he has accumulated valuable knowledge in regards to surviving the post-apicalyptic environment and is a ruthless killer when presented with enemies 

Ashton is 26 years old . He has a heavy build , with sandy wavy hair and a bread . Ashton wears a watch that was a gift from Caspar for their anniversary the day before the outbreak ; Three years later , it has broken but he keeps the watch in remembrance of his boyfriend . 

\--

Luke was only 12 when the spread of the fungal pandemic . He grew up in an oppressive military quarantine zone in Boston , Massachusetts with little knowledge of the world prior to the infection . For time he was raised by mother Liz , then after death of his mother , Feldy continued to look after him , a promise he made to Liz .

When at Boston Luke make a new friend Aleisha she was the same age as him . 

Aleisha was always rebellious so she always pulled Luke with her to some exploring the outside . 

One day they spot a mall . They start by going to the arcade game . Luke spot an old arcade machine for a game called " Triple Phoenix " and proceeds to enthusiastically describe the television show it was inspired by . 

Aleisha dismiss his enthusiasm , saying the game is for children . She the begins to describe " The Turning " a violent fighting game with female character named ' Angel Knives' . 

They pursue by going to an electronic store where they found a radio still working . After dancing to the beat for a moment they end up kissing , thats when Luke meet love for the first time . 

Aleisha finished by joining the FireFlies and Luke had no choice only to follow her .

Luke is considerably rash , impulsive , and temperamental , and does not faze at the notion of using violence as a means to an end or vulgar as a way to expressing how he feels . However he manages to maintain a particular innocence as he has yet to see the darkest sides of human nature and retains a palpable trust in people . 

Luke's most important , and unique ability is his complete immunity to the fungus . Due to a strange mutation in his brain , when the infection struck, he is immune to the bites and spores of the infection . 

Even through he is immune the cordecyps infection , is still within him but unable to corrupt him . Because of that he can transfer the infection to others by biting them .


	3. Outbreak

Capar's POV : 

I lied on the sofa , half awake when my boyfriend entered the room . I could head hi on the phone with his best friend Calum . " Cal I-Cal . Cal listen to me , i need to pay the bills . I can't lose this job . I understand ... Let's talk about this in the morning , okay ? We'll talk about it . Alright . Goodnight "

Ash turned on the light and let out a small yawn , sitting up on the sofa . I got a glimpse of him and welcomed him with a simple " Hey " .

" Come here " He said , I moved to sit on his lap and he wrapped his strong arms around me . He looked tired and frustrated so i started by kissing him gently " Fun day at work ? "

" What are you still doing up ?" He replied . " It's late " 

" Was waiting for you " . I got up from his lap and knelt down so that i could pick up the little white box by the side or the sofa . 

" I do not have the energy for this Casp "Was all he said before i sat back onto the sofa with him .

" Here " i said , holding out the box to him .

" What's this ? " He asked , taking it off me . 

" Its like our two years anniversary i knew you will forget because you work so hard of us so i kinda got you something you dont have to give me anything you know because all i need is you " I rambled while going back on his lap . 

" Gosh im so sorry babe i forgot i swear i will make it up to you tomorrow what about we go on a nice date just us two relax and enjoy our time together " . He was always a caring boyfriend . I kiss him again and hush him to open the box . I wanted to see his reaction when he opens it . 

He gave me a slight smile and the open the top . 

" You always complaining about your broken watch .. So i figured , you know " . He pulled the watch out and placed it on his wrist . " You like it ? " I asked .   
" Honey this is .. " He started , tapping the watch and holding it ti his ear . " what ? " I asked . " It's nice but I - I think its stuck . It's not -" He said . 

A sudden surge of panic rushed through me , I looked at the watch on his hand . " What 

? No , no , no " I said , before realizing he was joking . I pushed him on the sofa and straddled him , " Oh , ha ha ha " I said sarcastically . 

" What you gonna do about it " He smirked . I started kissing his neck earning a moan from him , i knew all his weak spots . " wanna continue this in the bedroom ? It's gonna help you release some stress " 

Without warning he held me in his arms and led me to our bedroom and put me gently on the bed . That night we made love . 

I was awaken by the phone beds our bed on the table . I picked it up and held it to my ear " Hello ? " I asked . " Casp , i need to get Ash on the phone " . " Calum , what time is it ? " . " I need to talk to him now there's some-" . Then the line went dead . " Cal ? Hello ? "I asked , but no one answered . 

I looked to my left and noticed that ashton wasn't here " Where did he go " . I left the room " Ashton ? " I called out . I went into the bathroom and noticed a newspaper lying on the sink . The front Headline read ' Admittance spikes at area Hospitals ! 300% increase due to mysterious infection '

I put it back and wiped my eyes . " Babe ? " I shouted out , starting to get a little worried , i went to the living room to see if he was there . But all there was , was the TV on the news channel . " It appears what was initially reported as a riots : Seem to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic " . " Where the hell are you Ash " I said out loud , but i was basically talking to myself . 

" We've received reports that victims affected with the infection show signs of increased aggression and we need to move everybody out here now . There's the gas leak " . " Hey - move " Someone shouted . " Get the hell outta here right -" He couldn't finish his sentence as the building behind him exploded . 

" W-what was that ?" I asked myself . Suddenly there was a massive noise , I looked outside the window and saw a large explosion " Oh god ".

" Ash ? " I shouted , slightly louder . " Ashton ? " I shouted again , now i was really scared . " What is going on ? " . I heard police sirens that made me even more worried . 

Suddenly a phone from behind me started to vibrate . I picked it up and looked at the screen . It displayed that there were 8 missed calls . And a text Where the hell are you ? Call me And another that said On my way . 

" Where is he ? " I backed away and walked toward the front door . When i was about to open it Ashton came through it and quickly shut them behind him . I jumped at him for a hug relied washing over me " Gosh you scared me "

" Are you ok babe ? " He asked looking at the door . " Yeah " I said , He went to the bedroom and took a case the closet . " Has anyone come in here ? " He asked in a more serious tone whilst removing a gun from the case . " What - where did - No . Who would come in here ? " I asked while looking at the gun shocked . Where did he get that from ? . " Dont go near the door just stand back " He said while going back to the front door . I followed him and looked at it , but nothing seemed dangerous or abnormal about it . 

" Ash you're freaking me out like a lot " I confessed . " What's going on ? " . " Its the people . Something ain't right with them . I think there sick " He muttered . " What kind of sick ? " I asked . Suddenly someone crashed into door almost giving me a heart attack and breaking it open . " Joe ? " I said . " Honey c'mere c'mere " Ashton said shifting his body so he was in front of me . 

" Joe , just stay back " My boyfriend said backing up , his face was pale white , but he had blood near his mouth . " Joe im warning you " He said , holding his hand out . 

Joe stood up , " Oh my god .. " I whispered . " Don't " Ashton shouted as joe was running towards us , Suddenly there was a gun shot and our neighbor fell back onto the floor . I quickly looked away he was a good man . My lover started to move quicker . " Go Go " He said . I looked at the man as Ashton pulled me by my arm . He wrapped his arms around my waist . I was shivering as i said " You shot him ... " . " Casp babe look at me " He said with a strange look in his eyes . 

" I talked to him this morning " I muttered . " Listen to me , there is something bad going on . We have to get outta here . Do you understand me ? " . " Yeah " I said holding back a sob .

" C'mere " We rushed out the door and stairs to the street to see truck parked in the driveway , a person standing next to it " It's Calum " . " Where the hell have you been ? You have any what's going on out there ? " Calum said in a serious tone . 

" I got some notion " My boyfriend replied . " Holy shit . You got blood all over you " Our best friend said as Ashton guided me to the truck . He opened the door for me " C'mon baby . Go on in there " He said . I got into the back of the car and wiped the tears from my eyes . " It ain't mine . let's just get outta here " He said back to Calum . I watched as they got into the front seats of the car . " they're saying that half the people in the city have lost their minds " The black haired informed " Can we just go please? " Ashton asked . 

" Some sort of parasite or something " Calum continued . " You gonna tell me what happened ?" He started up the engine . "Later " Was my Boyfriend's reply . " Can we at least head what's on the radio ? " I asked hoping it would take my mind of this . " Yeah , sure " The kiwi replied " Thanks "

He fiddled around with the radio system , but nothing was coming out " No cellphone No radio . Yeah we're doing great " Calum told us . Ashton gave him a slight glare . " Minute ago , newsman wouldn't shut up " He continued . I look around and saw families getting into their own cars . " They saw where to go ? " Ashton asked . " He said , ah .. Army's putting up road blocks on the highway . No getting into Travis country " 

" That means we need to get the hell out " Half a dozen police car raced in front of us . Lights flashing and sirens shouting . My lover turned around to see my face . " Did they say how many are dead " I asked , Calum answered me " Probably a lot . Found this on family all mangled inside their house " He said until Ashton stopped him . "Right . Sorry "

"Are we sick ? " I asked my boyfriend " No . No , of course not " He reassured me . " How do you know ? " I questioned . " We're fine , trust me " . " Alright " i said . I looked behind and saw that there were helicopters in the sky . It seemed that whatever was going on was very urgent . 

" Oh this is bad " Calum said . We came up to a long line of traffic , it seemed that every car in the city was here . "Everyone and their mother had the same damn idea " Ashton said " Well we could just backtrack and - " I was broke off when a man got of his car and shouted " Hey , what the fuck , man ? Let's go !! " . Suddenly another man came running up to the shouting guy and started to bite him , pushing him to the ground . It must have been one of the ill people . "Holy shit " Calum said engaging the sight as the ill people turned around to us . 

" Get away !" . " Cal , Cal " My boyfriend shouted , shaking his shoulders . " Holy shit " He said again , quickly backing up as one of the ill people started to run toward us . " What the fuck just happened " I said . " Did you see that ? " . " Yeah , I saw it " Ashton said " Turn here , Turn here " . There was a crowd of people running the other way we were driving . " Come one people . Move " Most of them shouting no . " What are they running from ? " I asked . " Get us outta her " Ashton demanded . " I'm trying " . An old man got in our way and ended up close to our car . He looked as scared as i felt , but he just ran off . 

" We can't stop here dude " My lover said , now panting slightly . " I can't fucking drive through them Ashton " He shouted . "Then back up ! " . "They're behind me too! " . Eventually all the people cleared out , leaving a space to drive through . "There ! There ! There " . " Hold on ! " . "Go " Ashton said . "Look out " I shouted as a car from the over side came crashing into us . All windows smashed , and i blacked out . 

Ashton's Pov : 

I looked out the cracked window and saw all the cars nearby . I looked for my boyfriend " Ash ? " Caspar said near the car " Im here baby " I said going to him . 

He limped slightly as he trying to come my way too . " What is it ? " I asked him . " My leg hurts " He told me . " How bad ? " . " Pretty bad " . " We're gonna need to run " Calum said . " Oh my god " I muttered . I handed my run over to my best friend and told him . " Keep us safe " I begged him . " Come on, baby " I said picking him up piggy back . " Now hold on tight " I said . " Okay " He replied . We ran down the road , it was night , but all the street lights were on . " Ashton im scared " Caspar Said . " Ash - Watch out " Calum shouted from in front of us . Several infected were fighting with other people , and a lot were lying dead on the ground . " Just keep your eyes closed and rest , honey " I told him , still running . 

We were heading towards an old alley , Calum held the metal gate open for us and i ran through . There was an infected that jumped up onto me . My best friend helped me get him off . We ran to the right en of the street " C'mon" Calum said , holding the door to a pub for us . He shut the door but the infected were trying to get through . " Get to the highway " He told me . "What ? " I asked him . " Go - You got your Lover " He shouted " I will meet you there " I promised . " We can't leave him here Ash " Caspar cried . " He's gonna be fine " I told him . I ran down the dirty trail . " We're almost there " I said . 

I continued down the dirt track until we got to a large area . I realized a pack of infected were following me . There were sudden gun shots , and Caspar screamed . I looked up and saw that we were both still alive . "It's ok baby . We're safe " I assured him . "Hey " I shouted out to the Army man who had shot down the infected . " We need help " I called out. " Stop " he said back , holding a gun . " Please " I begged . " Its my boyfriend . I think his leg's broken " I said . " Stop right here " He said pointing the gun at us . 

I backed up a little . " Okay .. We're not sick " I told him . " Got a couple of civilians on the outer perimeter . Please divise " He said into his radio . " Baby what about Calum ? " Caspar asked me . " We're gonna get you to safety ( pin ups sorry ) and go back for him , Okay ? " I told him " But .. Yes sir " The soldier said , I knew that something was very wrong . " Listen buddy . We've just been through hell . Okay , we just need - " The man raised his gun and pointed to my head . " Oh shit " I said , ducking down as the man started to fire the gun . I let go of Caspar and we both fell down the hill . 

I rolled onto my back , but the man was quicker . he ran to me and pointed the gun again . " Please don't " I asked . Then there was a gun shot , but it wasn't from the man , as he fell to thee ground . It was from Calum . I heard My boyfriend Whimpering a few feet away . " Oh no .. " I said . I crawled over to where he was . His hand was over a part of his stomach , I could see blood . " Caspar ! " I said . " Okay . Move your hands , baby " I asked as he continued to cry . His whimpering got louder as he placed a hand on my check " I know , baby . I know " . He removed the to show a gun wound . It was bleeding a lot so i placed my hands over the wound " . 

" Listen to me , I know this is hurts , baby " I said my own tears rolling down my cheeks . " You're gonna be okay baby . stay with me " I told him . His cries were a little quieter , but i could see that he was still in a lot of pain , so i kissed him trembling lips gently . " Alright , I'm gonna pick you up " I said , putting my arm around his back " I know , Honey . I know it hurts " I said , pulling him into my arms . " C'mon , baby , please " I begged , Sobbing . I looked over at Calum who looked shocked . Suddenly his crying stopped . I looked over at his face , his eyes gone blank , and his hand had gone limp on my own . 

" Caspar ... " I said " Babe ... " . " Don't do this to me baby " . " Dont leave me alone i need you . C'mon " I rocked him back and forth , but he didn't respond . " No , No ... " I cried . I pulled him to my chest " Oh no no no no .... Please " I said . hugging him closer " I love you Please , don't do this " . " Please God ... " I held him tight in my arms , but i knew . The love of my life was gone .


	4. Summer - Quarantine Zone

* 6 years later * 

Ashton's Pov :

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door . Maybe that was good ? I had another dream , or nightmare about Caspar last night . My room was dark , as always , the window are all boarded up . I got to my feet as the knocking continued " Im coming " I called out as the knocking got louder . Staggering out of the room , I found myself slowly pacing across the floorboards to the door . Opening it up I found Bryana standing with a cut on her face . I should have seen it coming . " How was your morning ? " She asked sarcastically , walking into our ' house ' .

I stayed silent as she poured herself a drink . " Want one ? " She asked . " No " I refused , I didn't want to drown my sorrows at this time of day . " I don't .. want one " . " Well , I have some interesting news for you " She said , leaning against the white table . " Where were you , Bry ? " I demanded . " West End district " . I signed and shook my head . " Hey . we had a drop to make " She reminded me . " So " I started , pulling the clean clothes from the drawer " So i will take one guess . The whole deal went south , and the Client made off with our pills . Right ? " I asked as she laughed and snatching the cloth off me .

" Deal went off without a hitch . Enough ration cards to last us a couple of mouths " . " You want to explain this ? " I asked , gesturing to her cut . " I was on my way back here , and i got jumped by these assholes , alright ? " Bry explained , dabbing at her cut . " Yeah , they got a few good hits in . But ... " She trailed off . " Look , I managed " . " Gimme that " I said , Taking the cloth off of her . I held her chin lightly ad dabbed softly at the wound smirking "Oh what a gentleman so nice to me " She mocked ." Shut up or im not taking care of you " . 

Some could misunderstood us for a couple but me and Bryana are nothing more than friends . Not that she is not pretty because she is for sure but i just dont swing that way if you know what i mean . " Are there assholes still with us ? " I asked referring to those whom made her face look so pretty note the sarcasm . " Now that's funny " She said back . " Did you at least find out who they were ? " . " Yeah , look they were a couple of nobodies - They don't matter . What matters is that Arzaylea fucking sent them " . My mouth hung open in horror for a second . 

" Our Arzaylea ? " I asked " She knows that we're after her . She figures she's gonna get us first " . " That bitch ( no hate for her maybe a little ) , She's smart " . " No . She's not smart enough . I know where she's hiding " She said in a low tone . " Like hell you do " . " Old warehouse in Area 5 - can't say for how long , through " . " Well , I'm ready now . Yeah ? " I challenged . " Oh . I can do now "

Me and Bryana set off , the town we were in is mostly abandoned except for the odd gang . Of course there are soldiers who patrol the area as well . " Only got a few hours left until curfew " . " We better hurry up then " . At that , we set off down the street . We came to the iron gate , she opened it with the set of keys she had on her . 

Though there was a narrow alley way . We came out the other side where a few soldiers were . All the shops were boarded up and there were barricades on the road . We went past another blocked off building . 

" I got us all new papers . They shouldn't give us any static up there " Bry explained . We were close to our checkpoint now , South 5 . I could see the soldiers with their guns , we were nearly through . " Let me see your ID ' s " The soldier said , I passed over our ID ' s . " What's your business here ? " He asked in suspicion . " Got the day off . visiting a friend " I lied . " Alright , move on " . Me and Bryana started to walk when a bomb went off right near the checkpoint . We all ducked as pieces of car went flying towards us . " Get outta here . Go ! " A man shouted at us shutting the checkpoint doors . " FireFlies ! " someone Called . 

"Ashton let's go . C'mon " Bry called back as she ran at full speed out of the place . 

We ran around the corner , away from all the shootings . Bry looked round at me " Looks like the coast is clear , C'mon " she said . We ran through the big doors to what use to be a bank , or a large post office " They're gonna close all the checkpoints . We're gonna have to go around the outside " She explained .

" Outside the wall ? " I questioned . " Or we could jus let Arzaylea Go " . " Cute " I sneered . " Hey , Bry . You saw that shit ? " A dude asked , who was in the corner . Bry was always friendly so people didn't miss talking to her not like me , i like to be alone or with her after what happened back then .... " I was there " She stated him . " Hey , how's the east tunnel looking ? " She asked . " It's clear . We're you off to ? " . " Gonna pay Arz a visit " . " You too ? " . " Wo else is looking for him ? " . " Feldy " . " Feldy ? What the FireFlies need with her " . " Don't know , you could ask her when you see her. See you around " The man said as he stopped near the end of the hallway waving at us . Me and Bry continued down until she said " Feldy's looking for Arzaylea ? What do you make of that ? " . " I don't like it . We better find her before the FireFlies do " I replied . We turned into another room and headed to the cabinet where an old TV was . 

I helped Bryana pull it out so that the hole behind it was revealed . We both Jumped down and landed nicely in the dark area . She found her way to the power buttons and turned on the lights . " Let there be light" She joked . We took our backpacks that we alway keep here then we made out way into the ruins " Ladies first " I said , gesturing for her to go first . 

" Lady ? You must be thinking of someone else " She joked then led the way me after her . " You think The bitch still have our guns ? " Bryana asked , as we climbed trough the fallen wall of a house . " For her sake ... She better " I replied . " Look , once we got our merchandise back , it should be easy to unload " She said , Walking into the next room . 

" Talking of marchandise , when's that next shipment due ? " I asked . " Well , we're meeting Alex next mouth " She stopped suddenly . " Hold up . Spores " She said . I looked at the path ahead it was foggy and i could smell the spores from where i was standing . We pulled our gas-masks and put them on . " Stay alert " 

We got though another small entrance and came to another hallway . " Up ahead . You head that ? " Bryana asked . " Shh . Shh " I told her , trying to listen . I could hear groans and moans as i put my ear to the wall . And then came the screaming , it was obvious that there were runners , and they sounded hungry . " How you wanna handle it ? " She whispered . I slowly edged into the room , thankfully the first runner i saw had it's back turned . I quickly grabbed it and strangled it until it was dead . " Fuck " I murmured , seeing two other runners feeding on a dead body . I slowly edged back , trying to think of a plan . 

I stayed close to the wall . Luckily i made it without them noticing , Bryana was right behind me . We made our way quickly up the stairs , trying not to make too much sound . " We made it now let's head back to the city " . I crossed the plank , with Bry behind me , and we both jumped down , taking off our gas masks . " Ahhh ... some fresh air " She said , breathing the clean air in . 

There was a shallow hole blocking the way of the exit , Bryana jumped into it first and i followed . " Through here " She said , removing a wooden board covering the hole in the wall of the building . she went through and i went after her . " Cover the exit " She shouted to me . " I got it " I said , pulling the board back into place .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woow that was something :'( im trying my best here so enjoy 
> 
> bry and ash are best friends in this story like joel and tess so no hate and yeah Arz is Robert sorry i needed someone to do it no hate tho


	5. Summer - Beyond the wall and FireFlies

Inside was the same fallen boards and trees sprouting from most places . Bry climbed onto the next floor where there should have been stairs . I climbed up also and glanced at the view ahead of me. Bry was looking down at the floor beneath us , the path from where we are , and the other side of the room was not there anymore .

"Damn it . Plank fell down , be a dear would you babe " She joked . " I'll get it but please stop calling me that " . I went down and passed her the plank . Never underestimate her she is a strong women i can say that . She se it in it's rightful place and called out " Get your ass up here Irwin we don't have all day " . " Bossy today " I joked . "We're getting close" She said . I went back around and crossed the plank . We both headed down the mustard colored stairs with were only half there . " Let's make sure there aren't any soldiers around " I pointed out , before we headed off. "It's clear. C'mon" She called out , already ahead of me . We arrived at a boarded house Bry opened up the door and we walking in with our flashlights on . " Pick up the ammo . I'm sure we'll need it" Bry said searching the room we were in . " You know She is excepting us " I said talking about Arzaylea . " Well , that will make it more interesting " Bry joked then pushed the door open , and slid out . I followed behind her and soon noticed two men standing on either side of the walls . " Hey Bry " One of them said . "Hey pretty lady , how you doing today ? I heard you got some merchandise " He said . " Not right now Jack " Bry said , walking away.

We turned the corner and were interrupted again by a groupe of other dudes " Bryana , its been a while . You don't visit us anymore" One of them said . " Who is that ? A new boyfriend " Someone said . " None of your damn business " She replied pulling me with her away from them . " Nice friends " I joked as we walked through an old trailer heading to a wider space . Bryana leaded us to a guy leaning on the wall . " I'm looking for Arzaylea . She come through here ? " She said to him , showing her stack of ration cards . " Half hour ago . She went back to the wharf . She's there now " The man replied . He took the cards as we headed through the iron gate , like the one we passed through an hour ago .

" Here we go " I muttered , Three men came walking through , it was obvious that they were part of Arzaylea's 'Group' . " You need to turn around and head back if you know what's good for you " One of them replied . " Our beef isn't with . We just want Arzaylea . You don't want to do this " . " Turn the fuck around and leave now" . " I'm not going anywhere without Arzaylea " . " Bitch , I will bash your skull unless you turn around and get your dumb ass outta here "

" Fuck this " Bry said , raising her gun and shooting the man threatening her . " Take cover " The other man said , as we crouched behind a long , and tall bow . " You ready babe ? " Bry teased . " As always " I smirked . " I'm gonna fucking kill you " Someone shouted . " I'll cover you . Get the angle on them " My best friend suggested . Still crouched , I edged to the other box , that was when the two other men stood up , I aimed at them , missing once , Bry took one guy and i took the other . " Nice done aussie " She said . " You too cali girl " I replied .

" How the hell did she get all there guys ? " I asked , looking around the area . " If Arzaylea's good at one thing , it's writing blank checks " Bry replied . " Let's go put an end to that " She continued . " Over here , Ash " . There was an accessible hole through the fence , I crouched down and passed through it , jumping onto a long building , My best friend followed . We hid behind another box , waiting for something to happen . " More of her guys " The blond hissed as two men passed by . " Nice and quiet , Curly " She said , lightly running to the next box , still crouching . " Let's search the area " Bry said . Unfortunately all i could find was two health kits . Down the corridor was a metal door , which i had luckily found the key to , so it was easily opened . As soon as we walked into the room we heard footsteps , so we decided to crouch behind a crate . "Arzaylea is too paranoid to stay by herself now " . " Did you see what they did to Jordan and Adam , i would freak out too " .

Realizing i was low on ammo , I quickly picked up a loose bottle and thew it close to the door to catch their attention . Unfortunately the spot i was in was open and one of them saw me right away . " Son of a bitch " He called out , aiming his gun at me . He missed and I was able to knock it out of his hands . This was when i punched him in the stomach the grabbed him by the neck and walked him forward . To my surprise the other man was able to sneak behind me and shoot , of course he missed . I gave up on my ' hostage ' and shoot him , and then i shot the other man .

After finishing the work me and Bry walked out . The room ahead looked like some sort of leading room, I ran up the stairs , probably making too much sound . " Holy shit . Right here " Someone called out from across the room . I saw the person shooting and ducked down quickly . I listened to his footsteps and waited for the right moment to shoot . After getting him i moved to the next room , Bry on my heels . " C'mon , the docks are this way . Let's do this " She said , getting out her gun . I quickly ran into a small office room , to see if i could find any ammo at all . There was a shiv , still handy .

After looking all over I finally found one of those metal doors . I got hold of the chain and pulled it until we were able to fit under . The brick fence ahead of us was broken and the only whole piece left wad the part we hid behind . " There's our girl" The blond stated , pointing at Arzaylea . Arzaylea had dark long hair and wearing a dress . " That cocky bitch . Let's wrap this up " I said hopping over the wall and hid behind the next box . We stayed hidden moving from box to box till we reached the door Arzaylea went through early . " Let's not wait it out " Bry advised , already heading for the door . I opened it and immediately saw our target .

"Oh shit " I said getting back , she had a gun and started to shoot at us . We stood at both sides , behind the wall . " Get back ! Get the fuck back ! " She screamed at us . " We just wanna talk . So put your gun down " Bry ordered . " Yeah ... Go fuck yourself " She said , flinging her empty gun at us .

" She's running " Bry said , starting to chase after her . I followed on behind her shouting for her to stop . " Screw you Irwin " She replied from a far desperately trying to get a locked iron gate open . " Come on " She said before giving up . " Hello Arz " Bry said .

She slightly laughed " Bry , Ash . No hard feelings right ? " . " None at all " My teammate laughed picking a bar and smacking the brunette's feet with it , sending her to the ground . " ahh .. Goddammit!" She complained , landing on her face . " We missed you " Bry said as i leaned on the wall . " Look , whatever it is you heard , it ain't true , okay ? I just want to say- " . " The guns " Bry cut her off " . " You wanna tell us where the guns are ? " She said . " Yeah , sure , but .. It's complicated alright ? " . I rolled my eyes . walking over to her and kicked her face . " Fuck ... " She said spitting blood .

I tangled my hand in her hair and pulled earning a scream from her " Ah . stop stop stop " She begged . " Quit you squirming . You were saying ? " Bry said , crouching down . " I sold them " . " Excuse me ? " . " I didn't have much of a choice " She argued , " I owed someone " . " You owed us " The blond pointed out . " I just need more time " " She pleaded . " Just gimme a weak " . " You know , i might've done that if you hadn't tried to fucking kill me " . ' C'mon it wasn't like - " . " Who has our guns ? " She shouted . I let out a sigh . " I can't " She murmured . " Just gimme a couple days - " She replied . I knew that we didn't have the time for her pleading so i pulled harder " Who has our guns ? " . " It's the FireFlies . I owed the FireFlies .. Let go please " . " What ? " Asked Bry , now knowing the situation was much worse . " look they basically - " . Bry and me both rose to our feet and without thinking Bry shoot her in the head . Done with her now .

" Well , now what ? " I asked her . " We get our marchandise back . " How ?" I asked . " I don't know , let's just find them first " . " You won't have to look very far " A voice said behind us

A man came from behind the building . When he was in the light i saw that it was Feldy . He had blond hair and white skin . His hand held his waist , si I guessed he had some sort of injury in his other hand his has a gun . "There you go - King Firefly " I said .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some action loll llll
> 
> next chap lukey will be here finally ;))))) some lashton also next chap


	6. Summer - Luke

"Why are you two here ? " The King of the FireFlies asked us . " Business " Bry replied . " You aren't looking so hot " She said referring to his injury . Feldy looked down at his waist , then back at us . " Where's Arzaylea ? " . " Bry moved of the way of the lifeless body . 

Feldy laughed sarcastically . " I needed her alive " He explained . " The guns she gave you . They weren't her's to sell . I want them back " My friend announced . " Doesn't work like that , Lady " . " The hell it doesn't " . " I paid for those guns . You want them back ? You're gonna have to earn them " . Feldy proposed . " How many cards are we talking about ? " . " I don't give a damn about ration cards . I need something smuggled out of the city . You do that - I'll give you your guns back and then some "

I stepped forward " How do we know you got them " I asked . " The i hear it , the military's been wiping you guys out " I spoke with arms folded across my chest . " You're right about that " He admitted . " I'll show you the weapons . Follow me " 

Me and Bry followed the man to the next alley and into another area . " So why now ? " I asked him . " We've been quiet . Been planing on leaving the city , but they needed a scapegoat . They've been trying to rile us up " He said as we went down a short . Looks like they did " I said pointing out the obvious . " We're trying to defend ourselves " He argued as he led us into some sort of warehouse . " How you holding up ? " Bry asked as Feldy struggled with every step . " I'm running on fumes ... But i'll make it " He replied .

" What the hell are we smuggling ? " I asked with curiosity in my voice , I didn't have any ideas so far of what it could be . " I'll show you " Was The man's reply .We finally arrived to a door and Feldy asked me for help to open it . Once we were in he fell to the ground " Whoa whoa ... " I said " Come on now ? get on up " I continued , grabbing his arm . 

" Get the fuck away from him " . A boy's voice said . I turned around and saw a teen holding a knife . " Hey . Hey -" Bry said , grabbing hold of his arm . 

" Let him go " Feldy said , in quiet a serious tone , almost fatherly . Bryana let go of his arm and the boy didn't try to attack again . " You're recruiting them kind of young aren't ya ? " I said . " He is not one of mine " Feldy said at the same time as the boy stated " Im not young I'm 18 " . " Still a kid " I finished . 

The boy must of saw Feldy's injury as he walked up to him . " Shit . What happened ? " He asked . " Don't worry . This is fixable " Feldy reassured him . " I got us help " . The boy looked happy for a moment . " But I can't come with you " . His happiness had vanished immediately . " Well then i'm staying " . He argued . What a kid . " Luke , we won't get another shot at this " The man said . I walked over to them " We're smuggling him ? " I asked , I already hate this .

" There's a crew of FireFlies that'll meet you at the Capitol building " Feldy explained . " That's not exactly close " My teammate pointed out . " You're capable " He replied . " You hand him off , come back , the weapons are yours . Double what Arz sold me . " . " Speaking of which- Where are they ? " Bry asked quiet sternly whilst I stepped back and turned back not wanting to be in the conversation . " Back at our camp " . " We're not smuggling shit until I see them " Argued Bry . 

" You'll follow me . You can verify the weapons , I can get patched up . But he is not crossing to that part of town " Feldy said , pointing at the kid . " I want Ashton to watch over him " . I turned back as i heard my name . " Whoa , whoa I'm not babysitting him , okay ? " I said whilst the kid argued his own view as well . " Bullshit ! I'm not staying with that grumpy pants " 

" Lukey.. " Feldy started . " How do you know them ? " . " I was kinda close with his best friend Calum . Said if i ever was in a jam I could rely on him " . " Was that before or after he left your little militia group? " I asked . " He left you too " The man reminded me . Even if i didn't want to admit it i was sad when Calum left me he was supposed to always stay by my side . " He was a good man " 

Bry came up to me and said in a lower tone " Look , just take him to the north tunnel and wait for me there " . " Why me ? " I complained . " He's just cargo Ash" ( if only you knew )

" Feldy .. " Luke murmured . " No more talking " He said , " You'll be fine " . The Firefly king got up from his leaning position and looked at me . " Now go with him " He told the kid . 

I looked at my friend , and her eyes were at mine . " Don't take long " I told her . Then looked at Luke , " And you - stay close " . I had already started to walk off realizing he wasn't coming yet i said " Let's go Kid " . " Im not a kid " , and he followed me out the door .

" Anyway how old are you i mean you don't look that old too " He said . That's why i hate annoying kids . " None of your business . C'mon keep up " I nagged as I hurried on ahead . " I am . And I'm just trying to keep up a conversation " He argued . " Where are we going ? " He questioned . " Up there " I told him , showing a staircase attached to the side of the building . " That'll take us to the north tunnel " . " This tunnel . You use it to smuggling things ? " He asked , as i was in the building . 

" Yup " I replied . " Like illegal things ? " . " Sometimes " . " You ever smuggled a person before ? " . No that's the first time " .

" So what's the deal with you and Feldy , anyways ? " I said , questioning their relationship . " I don't know . He's just my friend i guess " Luke said back . " So you're friend with the leader of the FireFlies ? What are you , like fifteen ? " I predicted . " I'm eighteen i've already told you . And he was friend with my mum , and he's been looking after me " He said as i started my way up the stairs . " So instead of staying in school , you just decide to run off and join the FireFlies , is that it ? " . " Look . I'm not suppose to tell you why you're smuggling me if that's what you're getting at " . " I'm just trying to keep a conversation " I mocked . 

The conversation died there as we reached our destination . " This is it " I said walking in the room and lying on the sofa . " What are you doing ? " He asked . " Killing some time " I replied closing my eyes . " Well , what am I supposed to do ? " He complained . " Sorry but i don't have some dolls you could play with " . " I really do hate you " He frowned . " Same here kid " I finished , trying to sleep . " Your watch is broken " He told me . I hadn't taken the watch off since the day i was given it . And if i think about it now He kind of look like HIM a lot , tall blond blue eyes annoying ... No stop Ash you are supposed to forget about it . Never again . 

I woke up after having another dream of Caspar , but this time there was another blue eyed boy in it too. The sound of rain led me to know I wasn't in that damn dream anymore. I looked around and closed my eyes again . " You mumble in your sleep" Luke told me . I peered at him , he was sitting on an armchair next to the window blushing for an unknown reason . " I hate bad dreams " He said . " Yeah , me too" I admitted , sitting upright .

I walked over to him as he seemed so intrigued by something outside . " You know , I've never been this close to the outside. Look how dark it is " He said as i sat next to him . " What on earth do the FireFlies want with you ? " I asked . " Hey" Bry said opening the door . " Sorry it took so long . Soldiers fucking everywhere " She said walking to us seeming suspicious as to why I'm sitting so close to Luke. " Whats up with you two " . " How's Feldy ? " Luke asked changing the subject with a hint or worry in his voice . " He'll make it " Reassured Bryana .

" I saw the merchandise . It's a lot . Wanna do this ? " She told me , a strange sense of excitement in her voice . " Yeah " I murmured . " Lets go " She said , leading the way out . 

We followed her to the next room . " Who's waiting for us at the drop off ? " I asked Bry . "He said there's some FireFlies that have traveled all the way from another city . The kid must be important " She said as she continued leading the way . " What's the deal with you ? You some big-wig's son or something ? " Asked my friend , curious about him . " Something like that " Luke answered .

" How long is this all gonna take ? " He asked as we arrived to a darker place . I turned my flashlight on and crouched down to fit through a small hole . " If everything goes as planned , we should get you to them in a few hours " Bry answered as they followed behind me .

" Luke , once we get out there , i need you to follow our lead and stay close " Bry instructed . " Yeah , of course " He replied .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the adventure start guess why Luke was blushing when ash woke up ;)


End file.
